be blessed
by malice17
Summary: ok my story is like totally orriginal and i am sucky with summary so please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

"ooff"i said as i fell off my bed and onto the floor. sheesh! look at the time!i threw my pillow at kyla

"hey"she protested "hey yourself "get moving before your late.  
"crap"she said "thanks ryla"

i turned into the bathroom for a quick shower before i started combing through the mess that was my long black hair.  
i just let it hang down coming all that way to my elbows.

i smoothed out my shirt over my jeans and reached for my bag.  
by this point in life i had become an expert in getting ready in 5 minutes as i was coming out of my dorm's door i ran smack into jason.

"hey watch where your..." he trailed off when he saw me "oh hey Hanagan whats up?"he asked slining his arm around my shoulder i shrugged 'the usual running late."  
"so word down the street is that mr gondivish has a guest speaker."he said "hugh"i said what did i care i was acing his frustrated him,he didnt like it that i was better than the whole class. whatever.

we walked into combat class and saw who our guest speaker was zach calathtrie,and he was H.O.T. hot. he had that kind of brown hair that says i dont care but i know it looks his dark eyes said two things one hottie and two plus one equals two two equals hot,and that really tight red shirt was really helping things.  
but just because he was hot didnt mean i was that he was well hot.  
we took our seats just as gondivish started class.  
"settle down class,we have a special guest help me welcome,one of nala's own personal gaurd,zach calathtrie."  
alone with everyones clapped there were "oh dear neptune"s" from the girls and swearing from the guys as they watched the girls

i myself was shocked. guards of his standard didnt bother with ungifted kids like us.  
"now class who would like to help mr calathtrie demonstrate the skills that we have learned so far?"asked gondivish

noone raised their hands:the girls were all lost at his hottness,not that i could blame them,and the guys were afraid to get their butts kicked in front of say girls.

"no one?well then um...how about you Hanagan?"  
you have got to be kidding me!. sheesh!he was always trying to humiliate me ever since the day i kicked his butt in front of the embarrase the teacher one time and they never forget it!

i heaved myself up and forced myself to walked over to where zach was standing.  
i extended my hand "im ryla Hanagan"i introdused myself.  
"pleasure to meet you,im zach calathtrie."he said

"ok now on my whistle,first to get the other on his/her back in a "fatal position" first wins."he anounced i rolled my eyes.

he blew the whistle

we circled each was never smart to make the first move and if you did, you had to do it right and you had to do it fast.  
some girl snickered in the audience and it distracted him.  
the second i heard it i attacked.

it worked i got him down,but he was stronger and more expirenced than me,he caught my elbow and twisted it around landing him on top of me and me with a broken arm.  
i yelped in he froze.

i swore.  
"oh man! are you hurt?."oh jees let me help you."he scooped me up in his arms,  
but just because im me i protested "put me down! im fine!"i yelled

he didnt listen to me"does anyone know where the nurse is?"  
of course all the girls raised their hands

"you"he pointed to one" come"

she did and came to lead the way.

"im so so sorry.i didnt think youd be that... id have to be on that much gaurd...im sorry."  
"would you quit ! its not like i havent been to the nurse before..seriously its no big deal."i said he didnt buy it "look im really sorry...."  
i cut him off "hey i dont doesnt could you please put me down! i didnt break my legs"

he cracked a smile down at me "you know."he siad pointing to the girl in front of us."i bet she wouldnt mind trading places with you."  
i rolled my eyes "lets just say your not exactly my type."i said he pursed his lips while he thought about that "well what is your type?"he asked

i thought for a second,"i dont really have a type."i admitted "i dated this guy a while back who...."i paused and bit my lip brian always brought tears to my eyes

"who.."he prompted when i didnt continue "who one day got mad at me and started hitting me."i said quietly "i learned to fight a few weeks later and knocked him out when he gave me a black eye for not calling him back."my voice grew quieter "the next day he.......he went to the shadows."my voice was a whisper now.

we rounded a corner and he almost ran into the eyes were wide with horror."my neptune i im so sorry."he said "quit it!i said "that really gets old."sorry."i said as his eyes fell "its just that ive just heard it so much."  
"oh uh sorry"  
i laughted and then we were there. we walked into a white room smelling sterile and walked past the nurses desk and set me down on the bed.  
i cradled my arm to me

"she broke her arm in combat."he told the nurse who casted look

i got out of there just in time to get to earth history.  
i gave ms jhouthery my pass and then took my seat next to kyla.

"what happend to you?"she asked me eyeing my cast "broke it in combat."i told her opening my book to section 17,we were towards the end of the year and it was only 3 months till school was out for the summer.  
we were studying how humans lungs were completly different.

our lungs worked like a fishes instead off gills we had air holders in our lungs that transferd everything into air for us so we could breath in almost anything and turn it into almost being we for some very odd reason we couldnt do this with water.

the day was slow and boring no gossip to listen too except my humiliating defeat in i was pretty bored up untill lunch

lunch was normal and boring that is untill.a mr zach calathtrie guestured for me to eat with him

"whats all this about?"i asked him "just trying to make up for this morning"he said "by having lunch with me?no if you wanted to make for it id break your arm."  
he thought for a moment,his eyes scrutizing me carfully."i suppose your right,but then id have no excuse to have lunch with you so i like my idea better."  
"what?"i asked dubiously ,"i find you intresting, a puzzle and you have a lot of missing pieces."he said i luaghed "dude if your jusst now figureing all that out than you have more missing peices than you realize."i said"and like i said your not my type."i said and then stood and went to dump my empty hope i left the lunch room.

i walked down a hallway that led to the boys dorms.

i walked straight past the man at the desk who was yelling at me to leave,girls and guys wernt allowed in each others dorms for some odd aparent reason unknowen to me.

i half walked half ran to logan's dorm.i banged on the dorm hard and slept the day away since he was a my best friend "logan!opend up!"i shouted knowing he was just ignoring me he was the lightest sleeper in the universe.

a groggy and pissed looking logan opend his door."this had better be important Hanagan."he said why did everyone call me by my last name? oh well 'hey a freind stop and say hi once and a while?"i asked inoccently

"what do you want?"he asked me anoyed now "advice?"i asked he opend the door and let me in.

i went into his dark messy room past his computer desk and sat on his really had just gotten up,his covers were all messed up,not like mine were any better.  
"he sat down beside do you want?"he asked me again "ok, so the name zach calathtrie ring a bell?"i asked him "oh ya i know zach,why?"  
"well he uh kind of has a crush or something on me."i said

he burst out hahaha ha "oh you were serious?"he asked "uh ya."i said "wow didnt take him as the type."  
"what type?"i asked him "well man ryla come on your,your a real piece of work.i just thought zach as the guy who,i dont know......."  
"you sure he got a crush on you?"logan asked "positive,i might not have much field work but im not blind."i rose my broken arm up to touch my eye.  
"what happend to your arm?"logan asked "oh zach broke it in combat."  
"he broke your arm?what?how?when?"logan demanded "calm yourself,it was an accident."i told him "i caught him off gaurd and he reacted automattically,perfectly reasonable"

"it sure as hell isnt reasonable ryla,oh if nala found out hed be in prison,didnt you know that what he did is a universal offence?injurying a student!while in training!  
hed have lost an arm had i been around.i swear...."  
"logan! im fine calm it!"i said,he got that look that if i didnt know better i would have sworn was murderous.

"snapp out of it logan."i said shaking his shoulders "hugh?what?oh sorry ryla,its just that,for him to be one of the goddess'ess guard and have done that,well it might not be a big deal to you but if neptune knew not only would he be done as a guard but he would also sent the rest of his life on earth as a mortal,its hard to explain exactly why this is so huge,so just trust me on this ok?"

like thaltll ever happen "logan i didnt tell you this so you could get him in trouble i told you this so you could tell me how to tell him im not intrested."  
"you really dont like him."he stated sincerely "no...ever since the thing with brian i just.i dont know,i dont see guys exactly the same way anymore.i mean i guess if i really like someone i would see him like i used to.  
but.....i dont know,feels like that part of me is missing or broken."my voice fadded off to a whisper at the end.

he lifted my chin up "ryla,you arent just need to find yourself before you find your"other half" he said and then he pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair."thingslle work out always do."  
i just snuggled close and sighed,i could have stayed like that forever but i had to get to class.

i ran to 6th period and finished the day barely there enough to remember to breathe.

i walked back to my dorm and on the way got intercepted by jason "your coming to my party tonight right?"he asked "wouldnt miss it."i my day?no way id miss it "cool see you there."he said before turning and walking away

i made it back to my dorm and as soon a si opend my door tali,my blask striped kitten,was demanding to know where her food was.  
i went to my closet and got out her food,then dumped someinto her bowl and watchede her eat for a minute.

might as well do .  
i opend my earth's history book to find an envolope,it said ryla on it.

i opend it and read the letter inside

dear ryla,

i dont think weve been properly introduced,meet me behind the lybrary at 7.

even though thats all it said i knew who it was from.  
"ill be right back tali."i told her.  
i grabed my light blue jacket and walked out the door to go meet zach.

i just rounded the corner of the lybrary when i saw him.  
"hello ryla."he said he was sitting on a bench and patting the seat next to him.

i sat down hesitantly "hey zach"i said warrily

he smiled "hows your arm?"  
"fine"i said "mmm,you doing anything tonight?"he asked me i was very thankfull i was "um ya im going to a ?"  
he chuckled "you know for your matchurity you sure do like to play games."  
"whats that supposed to mean?"i asked him my eyebrows coming together in confusion he just laughed "ryla ryla ryla,what am i going to do with you?"he asked amused "what are you taking abou.  
he put his hand over my mouth.  
"silly ryla,its dont have to be ashamed of your feelings for....OWW!!!"he yoweld

i jumped up"never put your hand over my mouth."i threatend " and grosss!!!!!"i complained then turned and ran to my dorm

when i go back the party had already probably started so i slipped on a blue dress that was soo dark only somone with the blue in their hair as dark as mine could pull it off.  
and went over to jason's

i opend his door and was greeted by some majorly stoned guys.(that was one thing i loved about humans they can make some great pot and lucky for us we didnt gat any of the horrible after affect.

i scanned the room for jason and found him with his girlfriend crystalie.  
"hey ryla!" i heard someone shout over the music.

i turned to find it was kyla.i walked over to where she was dancing with her boyfriend scott.  
"hey kyla,scott."i said nadding at him

"have you heard the gossip flying around campass?"she asked me "nope."i said "well aretrish told me that he heard that stalaniah crossfort was spreading around that zach broke your arm....in bed."  
my blood boiled.i was already having a ruff day now stalaniah was spreading stupid rumers too. great.  
"but a whole class saw what happend!"i protested "i know but you know us we love us some good gossip."kyla said shrugging

"ill see you later i have to go break somthing."i said turning "or someone"i muttered

i wasnt paying any attaintion to where i wasw going and just as i reached for the door it opend and hit me in the face.  
"oww!"i complained i was going to hitt whoever was behind that do..... logan stepped in and saw me.

"oh!ryla im sorry i didnt see you there."he said helping me up "im blood no foul."  
"so im going to take a shot in the dark and say that you also heard what stalaniah has been spreading around."he said raising an eyebrow "yes i have and i was just about to go show her how he broke my arm,but then i got hit by a door."i said,"dont you have class?what are you doing here?"

"oh ya,um i kind of,i uh had some.....things to take care of first."he said looking around the room before resting on staring into my logan has pretty eyes,black with blue tinges.  
so pretty, did he say?  
"uh sorry what?"  
he chuckled "i said i was wondering if you would accompany me on a walk?"

i nodded,some fresh air could do me some good.  
he put his arm around me and led me the frosty air nipped at my face.  
i shiverd and regretted wearing a dress.

logan looked over at me then shruged out of his coat and handed it to me.  
"thanks."i said he shrugged "we walked in silence for a while,i loved that about logan and didnt need to fill the silence with mindless chatter we were both comfortable with each other that silence was nice.

"ryla?"logan asked suddenly "i was um wondering,and dont take this the wrong just really openly curious....."he paused "about what?"i prompted what could he be so curious about?

" im curious,what exactly made stalaniah and you hate each other so much?"he asked me i laughed and smiled at the memory "well in the begging-my first year here at the acadamy,i uh kind of got hand picked to have my own dorm,by the 2nd years.  
and stalaniah wanted tried to perswayed me into giving it up to her,but i was raised to not give in and to be stubborn..so me and my temper told her to shut the hell up and leave me the hell she didnt like that much.i dont know how she did it but she convinced the right people that i "gave her a black eye and a bloddy nose.  
so that got my own room taken away-which i wouldnt have minded, since at the time i was scared of the dark-,so much excapt that stalaniah got it-so again my temper and patience werent very...sturdy and i folowed her to her dorm and uh well i might have gave her a bloody nose and a black eye..so ya thats pretty much it"i finished

"oh"was all logan said "ya well this is my room."i said as we came to my in the world did we end up here?  
"goodnight ryla."he said then he kissed the top of my head and walked away.  
i opend my door dazed.i walked over to my closet and put on my pj's and then went to like 10 seconds before my alarmclock was blinking at me telling me that if i didnt get moving i would be late. again.

kyla, by the looks of it,had never come back last night.i scurried around my closet coming up with just jeans and a black shirt.i just brushed my hair quickly before i made my way to combat.

as always jason was waiting for me outside..

"finally!"he eclaimed "thought i would have ot go without you hanagan."  
"when have i ever let you down?"i asked innocently he guaffed"oh uh let me think....."  
we laughed all the way to combat.

once i steped through the door the whole atmoshpere one no one talked and or looked at me,for two zach was at the front podium and gondivish was nowhere to be seen.

i didnt care about the stares,i mean hey if the want to look at me why should i stop them?

"attention attention please!" said zach every single chick there shut their mouths. well almost everyone "thank you,now mr gondivish is away on a buisness meeting and has asked me to substute for the split up into partners of two."he said since jason was the only person speaking to me in this class we were parnters.

i was lazy and let him get in a few kicks before i pinned him on his back.  
"whoa" he huffed "hugh maybe ill beat you one of these days"he said hopfull "myabe."i said doubting it much

we continued like and a while id catch zach looking at me.

bbbrrrriiiinnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ugh i groaned heading towards earth history.

i took my usual seat, at the back of the room

"okay class open your books to page 564."said mrs montadgerio"now who would like to review what weve learned so far on the pormise?"  
before the words were even out of her mouth austrun,the class geek's hand was in the air.

she sighed"okay austrun "  
he cleared his thraot then begun "over 3 thousand years ago all the gods and goddesses from all over the univerce go ttogether and formed a promise,the promise was an agreement that the planet earth will be left alone,that since earth will destory itself it is to have a fullfilling life...."  
"but why is the earth going to die?"asked a friend of mine kandicei

"well the earth's inhabidance is very irrespocible in the way they live:they waste natural reasources,create weapons,pollute,they have so much lgobal warming.  
if you add all that with everything else they do well all life on earth will be gone in the next 200 years,so they agreed to let earth live in peace,but that was before murcury's leader was killed and replaced with a shadower...."  
"what is a shadower?"asked some boy named eric "a shadower is just a name given to someone who has gone to the shadows,or "dark side"if you you know how we need hope to stay good,well a shadower or mercurien i guess is a more appropriate name,they are us minus have no hope in them whatsoever nothing is improtant to them besides making others as misrable as they are,they are ruthless and devious and down right so all the godds and goddess of the universe get together to make the promise well i did some digging and found that two of them were and they havent been born yet.

well when the mercuriens realized this they used this "lope hole"as an excuse to try to destroy think that since future hasnt been born yet that we shouldnt take anything for earths knoladge is growing to quickly,so they set things in motion and in exactly 20 years an astroid will hit earth destroing it.  
and well neptune and nala "our god and goddess here on neptune"and jalio and janai on jupiter think we need to save earth so they are sending down some of us to pose as scientists finding out how to live on the give humans 100 years on the moon before they die."

bbbbbbbrrrrrrrriiiinnnngggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

as i walked out jason came up from behind me slinging his arm around my shoulders.  
"man i thought austrun would never shut up!"  
i laughed.  
he chatterd about the next comeing party tonight until we got to the caffiteria.  
i went and got my dose of hope then sat at my ususal table with jason his girlfriend whose name i could never remember,kandacei,kyla,sean,and lxi.  
when i saw stalaniah walking towards us.

"nice boyfriend finally decide he didnt like your attitude?"she asked "no did yours?oh im sorry thats just your face"

she slapped me so hard my face actually turned like in the movies.

i stared at her incredulas before i tackled her to the rolled around hitting and i was yanked backwards by my hair.  
"oww!"i yelled as pulled me away from stalaniah.i pulled away and ran out of the room.

ii half ran straight to logans,funny how whenever i was in trouble he was the one i ran to for help these days.

as soon as his door opened i threw my arms around him.i sobbed into his shoulder and he held me.  
we just stood there like that for a long rubbed my back saying "its okay" "everythings okay"

after a while i pulled back."i have to get to come back after 9th hour."i said turning to leave

thats what i loved about i didnt tell,he didnt ask.

i was fast walking dazedly to my 6th hour class,when i raght smack into none other than.....

"ow!"i complained as i fought to keep my balance upright.  
"oh!ryla,hey i was looking for let me help you"he said extending his hand to me and steadying me before i could fall.

"thanks."i muttered about to take off and run to class.  
"hey not so fast."he said grabbing my arm"i said i had to talk to you."  
"excuse me?"i said increduasly "i said i needed to talk to you"he repeated"that little stunt of yours in the caffeteria today was unexcusable and childish,and if you want to be my girl your never going to do anything like it again.i mean do you have any idea how that made me look?my girl running around punching people?i cant believe youd do something like that!  
and if you disobey me,you............."

i cut him off "you have got a lot of nerve talking to me like that zach.i thought i had made myself clear on this from the begginging firstly,im not your ,  
if you ever talk to me like that again ill kick your ass,and thirdly,in case i havent made myself clear enough I AM NOT YOURS."i shouted at him

then i turned and walked away.  
just to have him grab my arm.i turned to let him have it except i wasnt expecting him to deck in the jaw.

i stumbled hand flew to my jaw.i rubbed it in i could even look at him i flew back and was pinned to a he hadnt touched me.

hed done something so forrbidden that he could lose had used his magic on a was forrbidden to purpessly hurt children with magic.  
my kind treasured children (ages0-25) (i was 18) since my kind lived forrever chldhood memories were treasured and respected.  
so him doing that shocked me so badly i was shaking still stuck to the tree.

i could see him walking towards me murder in his eyes.i couldnt even blink.  
he got real close then whispered "if you ever talk to me like again i will kill you,dont forgett who i am."  
then he soon as he was gone so were the bonds that tyed me to the tree.

i ran.i had no clue as to where i was going,i just knew i had to get away from here from him.  
i tripped over somthing and nearly smacked my head on a bench.

i climbed onto the bench and wrapped my arms around my knees.i sobbed into them which made my jaw hurt.  
i realized there was a river infront of me.i gazed into it.  
what the helld just happend?i couldnt comprehend was just so bizzarre and unbeleiveable.

soemthing caught my was comeing from underneath the surface of the was a ball of some bright light.  
i leand closer for a better look,it was sparkly,its light shone brillently.i inched a little closer squinting for a better look,when i fell in.

the water was freezing as it inclosed my current caught me pushing and pulling me in all directions.  
i couldnt find the surface,it was dark water in every direction i was no light or sinking in any direction to guide me.  
my arms and legs were i had no oxygen even though my kind didnt nesssassary need oxygen,we did need some sort of gas in our lungs,gas not liquid,  
we come even store it for days or weeks,but i had nothing to store.  
my arms and legs ached and i had nothign to offer them inside my body.i was getting twisted and turned every which way.  
i was getting tired.i couldnt keep going much longer.

suddenly the water shoved my head in a certain direction,and i saw the bright sparkle ball.

i reached out for it.i dont know why but hey why not?  
i almost had it i lungs burned threatening to explode.  
i strained to get close enough to touch it.i kicked my numb legs fingers brushed against it.  
just as i was about to close my hand around it,my lungs gave up and without my permistion i inhaled.....a lot of water.

i started chocking and was about to lose conceince.i reached once again hope fading,for the ball.

i was going to die.i could feel it,and yet i reached i reached and reached with my last bit of conciecseness for the ball.

and i had it! as my hand closed around it i could suddenly breathe!it was amazing! i looked down adn found that i was glowing!?oh well whatever.

i swam towards the direction in which i all of a sudden knew where the suface my head broke the surface my head stopped glowing.  
as i got out the rest of the glow left.i was dazed and had a strange high,for oh you know,drowing!

i had walked a few steps when a guest of wind blew over i realized i was freezing!  
i was shivering so badlyi could barely walk straight.i needed shelter and it didnt help that i didnt have the slightest idea where the heck i was.

i made my way over to a tree i saw.i huddled there teeth chattering deathly.  
great.i i narrowly miss drowning just to freeze to death.

the fact that i was soaking wet didnt help matters.  
i lifted my head to yell at the skie for snowing when i saw the glimmer of a sparkle ball

was this ball my savoir or soemthing?coudl it help me now?i didnt know but like beofre i had nothing to lose.  
i reached out for like before as my hand closed around it my skin glowed.i turned my hand over to scruntizie it.  
it took me a second to realize i was no londer cold?  
hugh was this some sort of power? well if it was what excactly is it?being able to get out of near death expriecnese?that was very..um.....comforting.  
odd but whatever

well sitting here isnt helping anyything.i stood upand walked to where i thought campus was.

i didnt have to walk far before i found as soon as i saw it the glowing vanished

i walked straight to my dorm.  
"out a little late are we mss hanagan?"asked ms darichka the secretary "fell in a river"i replied teeth chattering since the heat of that ball had worn off.

"oh my,do you need me to call the nurse?"she asked \"no ,im just tired."i said wanting to run straight to my room and cover up under 5 million blankets.  
"oh well dear you look afull,im going to make a few calls and get you out of your first three clsses okay?"  
"k thanks."i said

as soon as i got up the stairs i ran to my room.  
kyla wasnt be at sean's. i turned to my striped out of my soggy cloths for some walked over our nice comfy white carpet to kyla's bed.i tore her red and black comforter off and dragged it to mine.  
i made sure the alarm was set and then passed out.

as i slept i dreamed.  
i dreamed of the sparkle the power in it being transferd to me.i then dreamed of fire and water,and along with fire and water i had the feelings of calmness and anger.  
i also dreamed of his blonde hair tipped with violet (marks of the goddess nala) fell over his eyes and how he smiled.  
then i dreamed of a beautiful woman,she seemed so fimilair,she had blonde hait that looked like snow yet it was was long to her eyes were of a mizture of blue and pruple so perfectly violet and wholoe apperance shouted kind.i bllinked and then knew why she seemed so was the goddess nala.  
she looked at me and smiled.  
"why are you here?"i asked her her voice was beautiful a glorious melody"you should know,you brought me here."  
my eyebrows pulled together in confusion "i dont understand"i said she laughed lightly and polightly "you will soon,young ryla you have much more power inside of you than you can ever will revele give it time."  
then she fadded away.

and i woke up. i looked to my alarm clock,which said my first period class didnt start for two hours.  
for some reason i felt so was so odd.

i blinked a few times trying to think of a logical rational explanation of what happend.  
well what happend was that i fell in a river saw a glowing ball touched it and could suddenly breathe underwater,then i got really cold and saw another ball and touched it then got warm then i came back here and dreamed of nala.

i got it!im just crazy. i thought great well...maybe i just dreamed it.  
i thought about this while i got up and went to my its possible,its i dreampt it.i convinced myself

i laughed as i thought about this one time when i was really little i dreampt that i could fly and convinced myself i i climbed up onto a very high branch in a tree,and jumped.  
i broke my arm and sprained my ankel.  
ha ha ha.i laughed again.

when i turned on the water my shower i was suddenly very very suddenly all bad things just when it was time to get out i had to force my hand to turn off the water.  
i steped oout of the bathroom,still in a good mood,and noticed kyla haddent returned.

musta stayed at sean's.i thought

i walked downstairs deciding to ask darchika for a liter.(of hope)

her eyebrows rose as i aproached "why good morning ms hanagan,didnt expect to see you this early."  
i shrugged."i just woke up feeling so refreshed and decided to go to class,but could i have about a liter? just in case."  
she nodded seriously and handed me a bottle full of a clear liquid with a pinkish tint.  
"thanks"i said

i walked out and over to jason's dorm."hugh this is like the first time i have ever beaten jason up."i smiled to myself as other early risers passed me i leand against his building taking sipps of my one liter.

about ten mineutes later jason came out

his eyes widend as he took me in.  
"uh hey hanagan,your up early."he said hesitantly i smiled "ya i jsut woke up feeling so refreshed and wonderfull."i said

his eyebrows pulled together in suspicioun "that is you ? this isnt some robot prank?if so its not very convinceing."  
i laughed "its me jason,i guess i just got a lot of sleep."i shrugged he shrugged too and as we walked to combat,not late for a change,he kept staring at me.

right outside the door i finally had to ask"what?"  
"its jsut....wow hanagan you should see yourself right now,so bright and creeping me out."  
i laughed all the way throught the door then stopped abruptly as i saw who was teaching class today.

as he saw my angry glared jason said "and heres hanagan ladies and gentleme."  
he chuckeld to himself all the way to our seats at my glare.  
"seriously hanagan you ok?ive seen you angry but this is a little extreme."  
my eyes just narrowed "hanagan,what did he do?"jason asked

i shook my head and put my head in my hands "hanagan?come on tell me so i can go hit him for crushing your good mood"he pleaded i shook my head again "you really dont want to know."i said "please hanagan?"  
"no"  
"come on hanagan please?i want to as a freind but as a guardien,yyou need to tell someone what he did if its this bad,and why not me?i wont tell anybody you know that."  
i shook my head "no jason"  
"come on hanagan you know your dieing to tell,that you want to gett this off your chest."  
he was right i did want to tell the guilt and hurt was eating away at my insides.  
"hanagan?please?"  
i bit my lip,ok how bad would it be if soemone knew?i wasnt responcible and he was the me that i knew was dieing for revenge.  
"fine"i growled "you want to know?he was yelling at me for decking stalaniah so i told him off,then when i tried to walk away he grabed my arm,hit me,and then used his fucking magic to bind me to a he threatend me and what he did jason ok?"

i looked up at him,his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open.  
i ignored him as the bell rang for class to start

zach cleared his throat "ok class mr gondivish has a meeting this moring and requested me to lead todays lesson.  
now everyone get in your pairs and start working on those techneichs that you were tought yesterday."

"i think im gunna hurl"said jason and he ran straight to zach.i saw then exchange words and then jason was out the door.  
funny my kind could throw up but not get "sick" like we couldent die from it.

i was deep in thought about that for some reason and didnt see zach aproach.

"well ryla it seems you dont have a partner shall we?"he asked extending his hand to me i could quiet hid all the revoltion on my face but i hid enough. i ignored his hand and walked to the nearest mat.

as i turned to face him i grinned.i could get out my anger and i didnt have to pretend i was hitting zach i actually would be.

he advanced on me,i doged,then he came aat me again.i narrowly missed being hit but got lucky enough to leave my foot in his direct path.  
he tripped, he caught himself before he was totally on the ground,but i tackled him to the ground.  
"aww are you getting beat up by a wittle girl?"i asked him i got in about two good punches before i felt myself flying through the air.

i hit the back wall with a nice "smack" effect,i had my leg at a wierd angel and could just tell it was .  
i looked up in time to see him advancing at me.i saw his outrageous face,suddenly i was angry too.

about him about the river about everything! the room took on a redish tint.

as he was about to connect his fist with my face i suddenly felt the bonds falter and i fell onto him.  
he was screaming bloody murder as my body made impact with his.  
we rolled to the floor and suddenly he was on me crushing it was me he was gone.

i looked around and it was so wierd.i coundnt comprehend what happend.  
first logan was being restrained by like three teachers and four students,from going after zach,who was eing helped to the nurse.  
then as soon as he was out of the room logan calmed down and he was suddenly looking down at me,i was still on the floor,  
"ryla?honey,are you ok?did he hurt you?are you alright?"

then he wasnt the only one asking questions suddenly everybody was talking to me.

"hey!"i heard logan yell and everyone shut up.  
"thank you,ryla?could you calm down please?so se can get you to a more quiet location."  
i didnt did he mean calm down.  
"what?"i asked "well i down want you to walk with that leg,and i cant exactly carry you."  
"what?am i too heavy?"i was hurt and shocked "get a gerny."i said "no no no ryla your not heavy at all,dont you realize?"he sighed "your kind of on fire ryla."he siad

"what?"i looked down and gasped in shock,he was right i was litterally on fire!  
"what the? how?"i asked "simple your powers are here"he said "hugh"you think i woulda noticed this"i said picking up my hand and bringing it close to my face.i tried to calm myself,which wasnt too hard i was reletivaly ok at the moment.  
as soon and i was peacfull the fire vanished.

the i was in logans arms.  
he ran straight to the nurse.  
"what happend?"i asked still unsure of the events that had just happend he grimaced"well when jason came and found me he told me what you tol him about zach.i told him to go tell the administrator and ran down i got here i saw zach advancing at you and then you caught on FIRE! and taackeld him you rolled around on the floor but then he got on you and you couldnt when i grabbed him and hurled him at the far wall,then before i could do anything more....perminate llike crush his skull.i was restrained."

hugh i thought about this "well i guess its a good thing you were restrained even zach doesnt deserve your wrath."  
he gawked at me "ryla i could litterly kill him for what he did to he did is unexcusable,useing his magic on not just immoral and unethical,its its its down right wrong!dotn ever forget that"he said

i was silent as i processed this.  
then we were in the nurses. she treated my leg,thankfully it wasnt broken unfortunatly my arm was. i was then excorted to the administratives office with logan right behind me.

"ryla,first off congrats at getting your power,and secondly i will tend to zach and he will be dealt with immediatly,this sort of thing is not tolorated.  
now back to you,your powers are they seem to be rather dangerious and it seems we cant exactly send you over to the place you need to be what with your arm.  
so untill your arm is healed logan is to be your guard 24/7,i dont mean to sound like you have no choice ryla its just well to put it in lamints terms i dont want to have to replace anything or anyone for that i think this could be a good arangement,though i do have concerns for a night guard just so that logan doesnt have to stay awake all night and lose much needed rest,um perhaps one who doesnt need sleep?do you have anyone in mind logan?"

"how about marcus?"he asked "excellent,then its all set,um ryla heres a new schedual for we dont have the proper accomidations of you soon to be school we do have a few teachers i think could help you to learn your power enough to not burst into flame at every spark of emotion you get."he laughed and i smiled.

logan led me from the office back to his was just fine with me,i guess i was starting to see logna a little differntly than i had before.i mean he was actually kind of um hott! adn sweet and nice and well very bad assed.  
"ok ryla,im going to pack my stuff, marcus will meet us back at your dorm,kyla is moving in with her boyfriend anyway so itll be perfect.  
just let me get a few things."he scurried around the room throwing things into a bag.

a few minutes later he was ready to go.  
we were silent as we walked back to my dorm.i was busy thinking about logan.....in that way.i knew it was irrational,its just that well logan was my best friend.  
and he was the one who helped me through the brian thing i knew he would never treat a girl the way brian treated me.

i switched my train of thoguht quickly as we aprpached marcus,this was going to be tricky since marcus could read minds.

i thought about the pain in my arm winced as that took the center of my attaintion.  
marcus handed me an ice a mind reader was kinda handa when it wasnt anoying.i he winked at me his long brown hair in his dark brown eyes

we walked up to my room.  
"im going to take a shower."i said i had been wanting one real bad all day for some reason.i also wanted another liter or two of hope.  
at that thought marcus disapeard i smiled "well il be out here if you need me im going to get things set up out here."  
"ok"i said and grabbed some clothes and then went into the extra sure that i closed the door,i had a habbit of leaving it open and kyla always complaind of that.

as soon as the water hit me i was calm and happy and relaxed.i wished the hot water could be just a little bit i was very warm i realized that i had warmed it hugh.i thought,i could get used to this power thing.

i heated it a bit more and then created steam.i giggled as it floated and swirled around me.i was having a great time laughing and giggleing.  
i hated having to turn off the water it was almost i thought

i dried off and put on my pj's then walked out.

logan was lounging on kyla's bed "have a nice shower?"he asked i nodded "hey im tired so im just going to turn in okay?"  
he noddedand cllicked off the light

i climbed into bed and pulled the covers around me.i tried not to start hyperventalate as i thought about logan right there.  
i fell asleep quickly.

and i was one of those color dreams that made no sense just lots of pretty colors floating around,then suddenly things started floating across the colors.  
the first image i made out was a water droplet then a nice fire,then i saw an odd was just being or lurking i guess you could call i saw nala smiling as always,then logans face came into view. feelings surrounded him i couldnt make out what though,just happiness and comfort but there was something was powerful and was almost as if a pull was emitting itself from logan dragging me towards him.  
the dream ended when i saw myself lean towards him for a kiss.

i sat bolt right up in bed panting,i quickly looked over to see if i had woken logan,but kyla's bed was empty?

"ryla ?"  
my heart was punding in my ears at logan saying my name so close to my face.  
i turned to look at him croached by my bed.

"oh sorry didnt mean to startle you,it sounded as if you were having a talk about it?"  
i shook my head though i really did.i took a deep breathe"no its ok i just had a strange dream."  
"sure you dont want to talk about it?they say that the dreams you get right after you find you power is somtimes a message from your power inside of you telling you things about if you dont want to thats ok."he said

i thought for a i tell him?would he feel the same way?would he turn me down? an old saying my mother once told me drifted to the center of my mind.  
"it is better to have known what cant ever be,than to wonder wether it could have been"

i couldnt decide could i risk our friendship?would it be better to know as she said?i didnt know and suddenly everthing seemed more complicated and over baringi started sobbing.

logan picked me up and held me in his put his chin on my head shhing me telling me it would be all right.  
i looked up into his eyes,they were a dark deep blue,like the ocean and just as i gazed into them everything seemed my problems just dissapeard.

slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.i was shocked for the legnth of one heart beat before i responded to him.i moved my llips with his.i was warmed by moved me around until somhow i was lying on top of him on the bed.

i tangled my hands in his hair and his hands traced along my hips we continued to kiss, this way and that.  
it was perfect everything was great,i had my powers,i was going to power school,i was kissing logan!

my left hand was retangleing itself in his hair when i went eyes glazed over i couldnt feel logan anymore.  
couldnt hear him call my i knew was that i was being enclosed by darkness.

it enveloped me into itself,making me into it twisting me up in it.i couldnt see or hear or feel anything.  
then there was lightm,i moved for which i got sucked into it.

then i was in a room i didnt was a dorm i decided,not mine though and i was being thrashed around onthe bed.i then realized i wasnt being thrashed around,  
but that i wasnt even here.i was somebody else?or something?i could only see the room and a pair of dark tanned legs that didnt belong to me.

"i want to die"i heard? "this life holds no intreast for is pretty shadows hold wonders and beauty"where was that comeing from?  
was i inside of someones head?i thought bewildered how?when?why?who?

"this life is boring and shadows is fun"i heard again then whoever it was woke up?

and i was in my own head again "ryla?ryla!ryla?"i heard over and over i was being shaken i opend my eyes to see logans now relieved face along with marcuses and the administrator and the nurse.

"ryla!are you allright?"logan asked "i i think so."i studderd unsure myself

"what happend?"asked marcus "i went through everything i rememberd in my head unsure how to answer exactly.  
marcus'es eyes bugged out at me "what?"asked logan"what,what is it?"  
marcus just stared at me unable to speak i was just about to shake him when....

"ah!"i cried out falling off the bed

logan bent down to help but i burst into flames

i was losing concieness i couldnt think.i struggled to stay but it was too much.i at least let go of the fire before i lost it.

i awoke suddenly,confused at first where i took me a minute to realize i was in the nurses office.

i looked over to see logan arguing with nurse calti. ".....you cant do that."  
'im sorry,but if you ever want her to regain concessness again...."

i coughed and they both looked over to me "ryla!"said logan his voice full of relief and concern "logna?"i craoked " you ok?  
"ya,i i just...what happend?"

he looked at marcus for help,who i hadnt ni=oticed was also in the room.

he shrugged "im just as confused as you are."  
logan huffed in frustration,"do you remember anything at all?"

i thought about that,what happend?  
"all i remember is waking up to you last night,after some crazy i i passed out."i said looking up into logans eyes.  
he stared back down at me,and i was fighting really hard not to blush as i rememberd our kiss.

i heard a chuckle come from the corner in which marcus stood......oh!marcus crap! stupid mind dont tell!!!i begged silently

he nodded very slightly and unnoticably to anyone not looking for it.  
logan cleared his throat,"well it seems something rather strange is do you have any idea as to what exactly happend?"

marcus was fighting a smile hard i could tell as he answerd 'well your right about somehting going on,but as to what im not sure. i do remember ryla's dream though with,to my distaste,far too much precision."

as marcus described my dream i rememberd two things one,i rememberd what the dream was,and two i also rememberd the other dream i had had.....

"so ryla dreampt that a girl was thinking about turning to the shadows?"asked logan after marcus haad finished decribing my dream.  
"it seems so,though the problem is is with dreams,as a mind reader"he threw me a quick glance "i can only see the dream through my perspective with my head so if for example ryla was imaginging a dog with brown spots,an image of a dog with brown spots would come to my head, but it would be my own prefrance of a they most likely wouldnt look alike so i have no ide a who the girl there is indeed a girl at all."

"what?"i asked totally confused "well not all dreams are true,they are all different,some dreams are conected to powers others are your subconciess telling you things and others are just completly made up.  
for example the minds fears or desires may not be recognized conciesly and the mind then recycles it in a dream.

i was totally confused but i nodded anyway.

marucs sighed aparently not fooled. "well lets say that i wanted to.... i didnt realize that i wanted a while my mind would recycle this imformation to make room,well when the mind recycles information sometimes it apears in a dream."

"oh"i said starting to understand

"so this may be nothing at all or something very way we should check the schools records to see if this girl does indeed exsist."

"wait you mean that that dream i had might actually be..be..... real?"i asked horrifyed,for anyone to be thinking like head was spinning.  
"unfortuanatly yes."marcus said

my head was throbbing now,  
"logan you might want to let her rest to tired to be dealing with this now."  
logan nodded at marcus and then scooped me up into his arms.  
where i passed out.

the next day i woke up wasnt my bed.i thought i rolled over,the bed i was on was indeed not mine,no that move right there should have dumped me onto the was i?

i sat up and looked around at my my eyes ajusted to the darkness,i realized i was in logans room.  
how did i get here?i replayed last nights events in my head and guessed that logan must have brought me back here instead of back to my room.

as i rolled back the other way i bumped into someone.  
"oh sorry did i wake you?"logan asked his voice apart of the darkness instead of answering i just snuggled close to in his familiar scent.

he chuckled as i wormed my way inside his arms.  
i just sighed and tried to go back to sleep,but failing.

"you should probably get up anyway unless you want to be late for your power class."  
i graoned,i didnt want to it wasnt enitirely from lack of sleep.

he chuckeld again. "up and at em ryla."

i pulled away and got up to find all my things in a red bag.  
i made my way to the bathroom to get i came out logan was waiting to escort me to class.

"you know im pretty sure im not going to bursst into flame on my way to class."i told him as we walked.  
he shrugged "its just a precaution."  
he had a point,but i still didnt llike being "escorted"ugh.

he held the door open for me when we got to the spare gym where my classes were going to be taught by marcus.  
i smiled up at him."thanks"  
his answering smile left me light headed as i floated rather than walked to where marcus was standing

"stretch out,its gunna be a long day."

i did as he instructed,wincing a little as i stretched out my back.  
"might as well get used to it,after today youll never want to move again."marcus said not glancing up from the book he was reading.  
i rolled my eyes "You know some mind readers try to forget everything they hear and think it horrible to ?i think it not as black mail but more as a reliable ali to use selfishly and ignorantly.

that brought me up he know....stop!i had to stop it now or he would know everythi.......

"alright get up."commanded marcus and the look in his eyes told me two things,one tomarro was going to kill,and two.....he knew everything

after she gets power he finds her beats her up logan kicks his ass then she in hospital not to go to class spend day with logan and they kiss 


	2. Chapter 2

I desend from those whose wisdom keep their lips seald for fear of being found out and used for personal ancestors are of the greatest creatures in all the universe.I use this term carefully because i live on the planet is my people's god,He holds the gift of wife Nala holds the gift of rule over neptune,one of the four top planets who were involved in "the promise".what the promise exactly states is that no people be they formed in man nor magic could ever harm a defenceless the humans inhabitanting the planet known as earth.  
All signed and none protested;this included:  
Neptune the god of water and his wife Nala goddess of compassion:no known heir

Saikia the goddess of fire and her husband akielia the god of temptation:kaiden the god of elements is their only heir though he is betrothed to a comoner they are notyet engaged even though she is with child[ whom the goddess of faith believes to be a son who will hold the gift of belief]/planet mercury

Verikai the goddess of truth and her husband josheua the god of judgement:heirs are alieshia goddess of knolage betrothed to shamar gift is gamishk{an art of growing things,non specific] and namari the god of faith/planet jupiter

halstlir the god of pain and his wife malinia the goddess of happiness;heirs are rathinia the goddess of lust and her

betrothed zaritheia god of love/planet venus

thesse are the most warfare ish planets in our solor system though the others are just as important and powerful they tend to stay out of all affairs

harmicialy the goddess of light and her husband garishka the god of destruction;heirs are bithela{belitheea]  
the goddess of strength,darmiski the goddess of day and hierik the god of vengence/planet puto

victor the god of cold and his wife alisheaka the goddess of forgiveness;heir is lainikre the god of lies/planet mars

tabitha the goddess of land and her husband deithiken the god of death;heirs hali the goddess of life,shane god of disaster who is betrothed to kileesh the goddess of fantasy,garish the god of day/uranus

clarimik goddess of understanding and her husband garmisk the god of power;heirs are katin goddess of sound who is betrothed to camen of the plnet saturn

clain the god of Warmth and his wife Allurin the goddess of ;katibiel the goddess of illusion,hallion the god of loyolty,and kalire the goddess of nurishment

shaila the goddess of past and her husband jethro the god of comfort hiers;kelliyh the the goddess of want,camen the god of silence and hireh the god of present,hireku the goddess of hatred

there is Pain comeing,you shall experince it soon though you may not realize forget over time for time is not measured but expericenced Days and Nights are to will come and less Power will come,but not as much as you know.  
Sound is there and Silence taught,dont underestimate!if you Fantacize you get on the target wont get blown away Fire Land and Wind are all Elements of Life,life is part of is usually an Illusion from life,fortrue happiness may find you but Temptation wont get in the Judgement in Love and Lust.

bbe Forgiving and not not livve in the Past dont linger in the Future and never live for anything but the though Wants something dont hesitate to get be wary Forgivness is not easily is breakable Disaster and Destruction is not your only enemy just as Truth and lies arent complete opposites Comfort and Compassion comes of those close but the things you need yet might not want to hear come fully of those you Hate Destruction may come you will need Strength to overcome will occur do not doubt Alluring as it may be do Not give up HOPE!

chapter one:

"Ooff!"i exclaimed as i rolled off of my bed onto the floor...........

insert "a" from other computer....

the once almost empty gym was suddenly swarming with babble worried me.I mean with my kind,Nnsihtri,  
it was completly unheard of for one soul to control not one but two just didnt a single soul in the history of the universe had ever recieved more than one gift!

logan's arms around me shielded me from everyones talk and gestures,but only physically.I could still hear their accusations and see their disbeliving glares.  
i cringed into his shoulder.

He shushed me and rubbed my arm.  
"Everythingll be okay ryla."he murmerd

but i didnt know.

an eeri silence fell over everybody as Mrs. Ashideli walked in.  
i sighed in relief yes she would know what was wrong with me....

i paused for a second,what was wrong with me? it didnt seem like the right expressed that something wasnt right.  
well this was...unusual but it wasnt it?

i silenced y internal babbleing as mrs. ashideli aproached me.

she was wearing a long emerald gown with a black sash that matched the shade of her hair with perfection.  
just as the gown matched her eyes and though they were pretty they did not often offer kindness.

she looked me up and down her face disaproving.  
everyone was dead quiet as they awaited her judgement.

"Well ryla it seems youve made quite a stir with all of this and i'm not really sure what to make of it....."  
she paused as she ried to collect her thoughts."I think it would help me if i could see for myself just what everybodys been talking about."she raised an eyebrow

i looked to logan unsure.  
he smiled encouragingly and whispered into my ear."remember anger first then calming,itll be ok"

now it didnt seem like much but i took power from those simple words and used it to fuel my emotions.  
i closed my eyes and thought of being angry.....bu nothing happend.i opend my eyes and i was perfectly normal no flames or nothing.  
my eyebrows pulled together with frustration.

cleared her throat in a "get on with it or else"way

i scanned the crowed to all thier looks of annoyence and disbeilief.  
that charged my anger enough to make my vision turn thoguht i was faking it!i scowled internally....

and then my eyes rested on the one face in th enitre unvierse that could bring tears of anger to my one soul was the very reason i was in this mess!it was all because of .

i hadnt even noticed i was trembleing,all i saw was his face.i wanted to tear it off and burn make sure nobody ever had to put up with him again.

a shriek of suprrise broke my stare down with i looked to find tht i was in deed on fire.  
a smile broke accross my face as i immediatly tried to calm .. i coudlnt.  
i was still furious at zach!i tried deep breaths,i tried counting to 50,i even tried thinking ofpuppies!

nothing worked! frantic i turned to logan.

future hope pain fear want present 


End file.
